


The Runaways

by Purple_MCYT



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_MCYT/pseuds/Purple_MCYT
Summary: This work is mine, originally from Wattpad





	The Runaways

**Author's Note:**

> This work is mine, originally from Wattpad

"Shh, We can be seen" Wilbur whispered, and Tommy nodded. They were climbing the ladder they made a week earlier. This wasn't the first time they've sunk into L'manburg, so they can get around without being seen. Tommy leaned into his headset to talk to Tubbo.

"Where are you?" Tommy smiled. The radio Niki and Fundy make worked.

"On the tower," Tommy whispered. "Make sure you're not followed" He added looking to Wilbur, who nodded.

"Can you see me yet?" Tubbo asked through the radio.

"Not yet.." Wilbur poked Tommy to show him that he could see him walking towards the tower. Tommy looked down to see the smaller boy smiling at him. "Hi, Tubbo. Come on up."

As he climbed the ladder, Tommy held out his hand so he could get up easier. 

"What's new?" Wilbur asked, sitting down, so no one could see him.

"Well, Schlatt and Quakity are thinking of making a-" Tubbo started before getting hushed by Tommy, who was holding his finger up to his mouth, which was a sign to be quiet. The trio slightly looked over the edge to see JSchlatt and Quakity walking right next to the tower. 

"Maybe we can hear what they're saying.." Wilbur whispered, and Tommy nodded.

"Okay," They recognized that as Quakity's voice. "We were mining, and found a shaft, filled with TNT," Wilbur's eyes widened at the statement "We need permission to remove it." 

"DON'T!" As soon as Wilbur shouted, he regretted every second. The president looked up to the tower, and Tubbo, Wilbur, and Tommy ran to make a bridge to leave. They could hear Quakity running behind them. He turned a corner, followed by the other two, momentarily losing him. They kept running until they got to the pond. As he jumped into the hidden tunnel he made, he could hear Wilbur and Tommy's footsteps running. Tubbo, confused, called Tommy on his headset, hoping it hadn't short-circuited from the water.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"SCHLATT... STAY THERE... HE CAUGHT UP.." The rest was static. Tubbo ran through his tunnel until he got to Pogtopia. As he climbed out, exhausted, he saw Tommy and Wilbur outside their cave base. Tubbo ran to them, happy they were safe. 

Wilbur walked into the cave and opened one of his chests. Tommy cornered him with his extra cobblestone.

"What is up with the TNT?" 

"What TNT?" Wilbur replied, looking around trying to find an exit. It was difficult because Tubbo was blocking the stairs to the cave system.

"Don't play dumb. Why did you not want Quakity removing it?" Tommy asked, completely serious.

"IT'S NOT MINE!" Wilbur yelled, knocking Tommy off his feet in surprise.

"You've never yelled at him.." Tubbo mumbled while trying to help the taller boy up.

"If you want to know, fine! I'll tell you. Don't get mad at me though." Wilbur sighed. "I'm planning to blow up L'manburg. It's easy. I hid the button that is connecting the TNT to L'manburg and everyone living there's demise. Happy?" He explained, rather quickly. 

"Not in the slightest!" Tommy yelled. "Why would you destroy our home?"

"Tommy, we've been exiled. That's not our home anymore." Wilbur said while getting through the cobblestone.

"Wil, you're one of L'Manburg's founding fathers, you can give up on it." 

"Well, I did. Thanks to Schlatt." Wilbur made it clear he did not want to be talked to at the moment.

"Come on Tommy, let's go," Tubbo whispered. Tommy nodded, and the two left.

They walked until they got to a secluded area. Tommy sat down in the grass and handed Tubbo a piece of extra steak he had. Tubbo had also sat, and they started to eat in silence. He sighed and put down his pork, making Tubbo look up at him, his mouth full of meat.

"We need to leave." 

"What! Why?" Tubbo yelled after swallowing the food, surprised by his sudden mood swing.

"Schlatt knows you help us and work with us. I'll bet you're now one of the most wanted people in L'manburg. Schlatt will probably try to catch me, 'cause I'd know where you are." Tommy explained, obviously pissed off. "Plus, He has Dream on his side. Dream hates me." Tubbo nodded slowly, agreeing with him. "You know I'm right."

"I do but, we can't just leave everyone. Fundy and Quackity just joined our side!" Tubbo tried to persuade Tommy to reconsider, knowing he's probably not going to get anywhere.

"They can manage, and as I said, you can't go back. It would be a suicide mission."

"What if they get caught?" He said, briskly trying to find good reasons not to leave. Tommy stood up and started walking in the opposite direction. He paused.

"They'll be fine. Now, are you coming, or staying. I'd choose quickly. Just to let you know, you would probably be safer with me." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued walking. Tubbo's eyes widened a little before standing up also to chase after his friend. "Knew it." Tommy laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you were right for once; but I have a feeling we should tell someone about this," Tubbo said as he continued walking next to Tommy.

"What? Are you insane!? Whoever it is, they'll rat us out. If we're going to do this, we can't tell a soul."

"What about Niki? She's never let us down. She also hates Schlatt as much as we do." Tubbo explained desperately.

"Do you want to be found out?" 

"No, but I want to at least try. If we keep moving, even if she does rat us out, they wouldn't know where we were."

"You won't let me say no, will you." Tommy sighed. "You really want to tell her?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed confidently.

"Okay. Let's go." The two started walking to L'manburg.


End file.
